lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Nienna
Nienna (Quenya; IPA or - "Weeping" or "She Who Weeps") is an Ainu, one of the Aratar and a Vala who was responsible for the mercy and grief spread across Arda. She was the sister of Mandos and Irmo and had no spouse. Her part in the Music of the Ainur was one of deep sadness, from which grief entered the world at its beginning.The Silmarillion, Valaquenta, "Of the Valar" She had dominion over the Halls of Nienna, which were on the western edge of Valinor, looking over the sea. Biography ] Nienna was concerned with mourning, and she pitied the suffering of others, especially the Marring of Arda by Melkor. Yet the lesson of Nienna is not of endless grief, but rather of pity, hope, and the endurance of the spirit. Nienna dwelt in far western Valinor near Mandos, and she seldom came to Valimar. Her windows looked out beyond the Walls of the Night.The Atlas of Middle-earth, The First Age, The Elder Days, "Valinor" During the creation of the Two Trees, she watered the mound with her tears.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter I: "Of the Beginning of Days" The pity of Nienna is most clearly seen in her support for Melkor when he sued for the pardon of the Valar. Though she spent her time in the world mourning for the destruction he had wreaked in Arda, when he sued for release after his three ages of Captivity, Nienna spoke on his behalf.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter VI: "Of Fëanor and the Unchaining of Melkor" After the Flight of the Ñoldor, Nienna mourned for the destruction of the Two Trees, and her tears brought healing, but could not heal the mortal wounds. Thus, the trees brought forth their last flower and fruit, and made into the Sun and Moon.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XI: "Of the Sun and Moon and the Hiding of Valinor" Maiar of Nienna Olórin (Gandalf), Nienna's greatest pupil among all the others who dwell in the Halls of Awaiting. She taught him pity and many other things before he was chosen as the second wizard sent to lead the people of Middle-earth into standing against Sauron. Etymology Nienna means weeping ''or ''she who weeps ''in Quenya and comes from the root ''nei ("tear").The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 5: The Lost Road and Other Writings, Part Three: "The Etymologies" Other versions of the legendarium In earlier versions, Nienna was the sister of Manwë and Melkor, and was called "queen of shadow".The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 10: Morgoth's Ring, The Annals of Aman In The Book of Lost Tales 1, a character similar to Nienna was called Fui (Night), the Death-Goddess. In Gnomish she was Fuil, the Queen of the Dark. She dwelt in halls that bore her name, and had a roof of bats' wings. As Fui, she was the spouse of Vefantur (Mandos in Tolkien's later writings) and dwelt in his halls of Ve. She judged the humans while Vefantur judged the elves.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 10: Morgoth's Ring, The Later Quenta Silmarillion, The First Phase, "Of the Valar" Heskil (Winter One) and Núri (One who Sighs) were her names as well. She was also called Qalme-Tari (Mistress of Death).The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 1: The Book of Lost Tales Part One, Appendix: Names in the Lost Tales – Part I Similarly, Vairë was an elven storyteller in Tolkien's early writings, but in his later writings Vairë was the wife of Mandos and was responsible for weaving the story of the World. Gallery Nienna by Edarlein.jpg|Nienna by Edarlein Nienna by Alice Falto.jpg|Nienna by Alice Falto Nienna's Grief.jpg|Nienna's Grief Nienna is looking at the sky.gif|Nienna is looking at the sky Nienna the Weeping.jpg|Nienna the Weeping References External link * de:Nienna es:Nienna it:Nienna pl:Nienna ru:Ниэнна Category:Quenya words Category:Valar Category:Aratar Category:Queens Category:The Silmarillion Characters